Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the function of transmitting image data generated by a client computer to a fax apparatus via a local area network (LAN) and transmitting the image data through facsimile processing from the fax apparatus is known. In this case, a user can specify the destination of the fax transmission on the client computer side.
Further, the function of notifying a fax apparatus only of a destination specified by a user without preparing image data on a client computer side, and then transmitting image data generated by reading a document on the fax apparatus side to the specified destination by fax is also known (the publication of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-288625).
In the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-288625, however, while a scanner unit of the fax apparatus is being used, or while the fax apparatus is executing a document scan/transmission job according to an instruction from another client computer, a new document scan/transmission job is not received. That is, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-288625, it is determined, based on the state of use of the fax apparatus by another user, whether a new document scan/transmission job can be executed. This is inconvenient for the user.
Further, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-288625, if document scan/transmission jobs are received almost simultaneously from different client computers, image data generated by reading a document is transmitted to a destination specified by the first received job. Thus, the image data may be transmitted to a destination not intended by the user, that is, transmitted to a destination specified by a document scan/transmission job instructed by another client computer. This poses a security problem.